elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Jones
Emily Jones (also nicknamed Em) is a human who stumbled into Elvendale, the portal having appeared after the inheritance of her grandmother's amulet. She, along with Skyra, are the two guardians of the portal. Although a human, Emily possesses magic and is connected to the elements of light and love. Official Biography Background Emily's grandmother was one of the five legendary sisters. She was chosen to go to earth and guard the portal from that side. In doing so, she lost her immortality, and eventually passed away. Shortly after inheriting her grandmother's amulet, Emily found herself transported through the portal to Elvendale. With the help of four elves, Naida Riverheart, Azari Firedancer, Aira Windwhistler and Farran Leafshade, she got back home safely. She now often visits them in Elvendale. Personality Emily is a happy, music-loving human girl with a passion for having fun, chilling, or just having an adventure. She is kind, sweet, and amicable. Emily is friendly and empathetic to the very core, and loves making friends, which is why she gets along so well with the four elves, Naida, Azari, Farran and Aira. She doesn't have trouble with people easily, human or elf, and has a special connection with almost everyone she comes across. Azari, Farran, Aira, and Naida, or more simply, the elves or four elves, are great friends with Emily, and enjoy her company. Her personality is also sweet enough to fit Tidus Stormsurfer and Sira Copperbranch into it. Appearance Emily has dark brown hair, which she wears in a braid. She also has olive-green eyes, a fair complexion, and freckles. Season 1 - Emily wears a sleeveless white shirt with dark blue stripes, denim jean shorts, and yellow sneakers with white bottoms. In the artwork of Season 1, she wears this outfit, but also wears a set of blue, orange, purple, and green bracelets. She also wears her teleporting amulet or medallion. The amulet is blue in the middle and usually shines or glows. The rest of it is silver. Season 2 - Emily wears a short-sleeved, dark-blue shirt that fades to white at the bottom along with light-brown, khaki shorts. Her red sneakers have white bottoms and white laces. Season 3 - Emily wears an off-the-shoulder, short-sleeved shirt that is white with grey stripes. Underneath this, she wears a tank-top with fuchsia straps. Emily also wears a grey skirt, with navy-blue leggings underneath. Her shoes are fuchsia, with white on the bottom and white laces. Season 4 - Emily appears to be dressed for colder weather, wearing a grey jacket over a red-and-white striped shirt. She also wears navy-blue pants that are possibly jeans. Her red sneakers have white bottoms and while laces. Relationships Family Her parents are Mr. and Mrs. Jones. Her grandmother was one of the Five Sisters. A former elf, she became mortal when she moved to Earth in order to protect the portal from that side. Emily Jones has a little sister, Sophie Jones, with whom she gets angry at for jumping into the portal in "The Capture." Her sister Sophie is mischievous, disobeying, and someone who obviously goes against orders. Emily loves her family nonetheless, through-and-through. Skyra, Quartzine, and the fire and water sister (the four remaining Five Sisters) are Emily's great aunts. They were Emily's grandmother's sisters. Emily and Cronan are also related (Cronan's mother and Emily's grandmother were sisters.) In specific terms, they are first cousins once removed. Friends Emily's closest friends are Azari, Naida, Farran and Aira. She sympathyses with Skyra, having gone through loss herself. In Season 2, Emily became friends with Tidus Stormsurfer and Sira Copperbranch, as well as a number of dragons. In Season 3, Rosalyn Nightshade is on friendly terms with Emily. She meets Lumia in Season 4, who becomes a valuable ally. * Azari Firedancer - A fierce fire elf, Azari is the first friend whom Emily had met upon arriving in Elvendale for the very first time. In "Unite the Magic," Azari was shown to be friendly and outgoing to Emily, which Emily deeply appreciated. Azari is someone who Emily can really open up to, because just like Emily, Azari is fun-loving and adventurous. At the same time, Azari is someone who Emily can easily get frustrated over, due to Azari's irresponsible ways. Underneath her rough personality, she is also considerate and kind, and Emily has a great connection with her. * Farran Leafshade - As the second person Emily meets in Elvendale, and the only male character of the main five, Farran is a reliable and well-grounded earth elf. Emily looks past his tendency to show-off, according to "Crib Notes", and cares for him nonetheless. Farran helped Emily up from a rainbow bridge in "Crushing it", which Emily appeared to be grateful for. Farran portrayed the most awkwardness of how he felt with the "strangeness" of the shape and size of Emily's human ears when first encountering her. His reaction to Emily's ears appears to be from Farran's brutally honest personality, to which Emily showed little discomfort with. Blunt and fair, Farran is someone Emily can trust, and does trust, as shown on many occasions. * Aira Windwhistler - Carefree, air-headed, and lighthearted, Aira is a somewhat absent-minded wind elf. Silly, fun, and quick to speak her mind, Aira is someone that Emily can depend on, even though Aira has her head in the clouds most of the time. Aira is fun-loving, energetic, and free-spirited, to which Emily has no dismay over. * Naida Riverheart - Naida is more shown to be well-collected, organized, and a bit more serious than her friends. Naida is very wise, which Emily seems to admire. Emily often chats with Naida about important issues, such as combining their magic together, according to "Never Cave." Ever the supportive friend, Emily encourages Naida to let loose and step outside of her comfort zone. Because of their close bond, Naida thinks of Emily as a sister and will stand by her no matter what. * Tidus Stormsurfer - A soulful water elf, Tidus met Emily in the second story-arc. In Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave, Tidus is a big help to Emily and the elves, being very knowledgeable about dragons and how they stopped trusting elves due to a certain witch elf. Emily seems to admire this, along with Azari, Naida and Aira. Emily has no problem talking with Tidus, as he will always listen, and be very understanding. * Sira Copperbranch - A friend of Emily's who she met through Tidus. Sira is bold, strong-willed, and straightforward, which appear to be qualities Emily likes about her. Being a girl of many passions, Sira's not one to judge Emily on her human-like appearance nor comment on it or question it. * Skyra - Someone who appears unkind and scornful at first, Emily shows her the power of love again, healing Skyra's heart from her mourning over Emily's grandmother. Emily and her friends now give Skyra friendly visits from time to time. * Elandra - Emily's bonded dragon is the Queen Dragon, Elandra, whose element or power is Love. A symbol of love, Emily loves Elandra with all her heart, to which Elandra feels the same for Emily. * Rosalyn - Introduced in the third story-arc, Rosalyn is a healer elf who teams up with Emily and the elves to thwart The Goblin King's plans. * Lumia - Introduced in the fourth story arc, when in her eagle, and possibly wolf form, Lumia serves as one of the Elemental Guardians, representing Emily's creature. Enemies Emily's greatest enemy has to be Ragana, who sports a very cold and devious personality towards Emily. In "Dragons to Save, Time to Be Brave," Ragana was quick to judge and mock Emily's human appearance, even calling her ears "nasty." Though powerful, Emily was able to amplify the other 4 elves' magic with her amulet, and temporarily weaken Ragana. Although it doesn't take long for Ragana to regain her strength, as she quickly appears in full elf form again in the webisodes. Emily and Ragana clearly have polar-opposite personalities - Ragana is evil and cruel, very different compared to Emily's kind and loving, gentle nature. In the third story arc, she meets Cronan Darkroot, the Goblin King, an evil elf who captured her little sister, Sophie Jones. She didn't know that he was related to her at the time, as Emily did not yet know that Cronan's mother was her grandmother's sister. They were also unaware of his identity as the Goblin King. As a result, for a brief while, Cronan pretended to befriend Emily in order to steal her amulet. In the fourth story arc Emily goes up against Noctura, an ancient evil who resides in the Shadow World. Noctura plots to capture the elemental guardians in order to harness the magic of their jewels. If she succeeds, Elvendale will become a dark and magic-less place, for the guardians' jewels are the source of all elemental magic in the land. Romance Emily hasn't had crushes or love interests up to this date. Aira, however, gets jealous when Farran helps Emily to her feet in "Crushing It." According to Emily, though, the whole hand-holding business meant nothing. In the season 2 special, "Dragons to Save, Time to Be Brave," it appears, much to Farran's belief that Tidus was flirting with Emily, little to the knowledge of Tidus' loyalty to and love for Sira. Sets * The Elves' Treetop Hideaway * Skyra's Mysterious Sky Castle * Emily Jones and the Baby Wind Dragon * Fire Dragon's Lava Cave * Queen Dragon's Rescue * Aira's Airship and the Amulet Chase * Breakout from the Goblin King's Fortress * Emily Jones and the Eagle Getaway * Emily and Noctura's Showdown Trivia * Emily's name starts with an E, as do Elandra and Estari's names. All three of them are connected to the element of love/light. Love/light can be considered as the fifth element, and E is the fifth letter of the alphabet. * The name "Emily" and its variations means "a hardworking, diligent and industrious person". This best describes Emily, as she has been shown to be a creative thinker when giving her friends the idea to make their own clothes in Hairy Styles. She also works hard to protect Earth and Elvendale, as well as her family and friends, from evil forces. * Emily's grandmother was immortal while she lived in Elvendale. However, when she moved to Earth, she became mortal like the rest of the humans. Even so, it can be argued that her granddaughter, Emily, is 1/4 elf. * Emily most likely plays the guitar, since there is a guitar in her room. There is also a second guitar in the attic in a box of Emily's childhood toys. The guitar was likely child-sized and she outgrew it. * Ashleigh Ball voices Emily, Aira, Skyra, and Mrs. Jones. * Emily says in season 4 that her amulet is the only thing she has left of her grandmother. This must mean that she no longer has her grandmother's shirt that she wore throughout season 2. This also raises the question of what happened to the figurines of the elemental creatures in the attic, as well as the book with the prophecy in it and the Noctura doll. * Based upon the fourth season, Emily's connection to Lumia and Light suggests that the fifth element of Love might be related to or is also the element of Light. This is similar to how Air and Wind are interchangeable as titles for one of the main four elements. * Emily kept the stick her friends gave her in Another Kind Of Magic. It can be seen on her desk in Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave. * Azari is mainly the only one who calls Emily by the nickname "Em." However, in the ''Quest for the Keys'' novel, it says that Emily's grandmother also used to call her "Em" sometimes. * Emily's exact age is never mentioned, but she is definitely a teenager. One description says: "Armed with a powerful amulet, a teenage guardian is tasked with protecting her little sister -- and all of Elvendale." * Emily is connected to the light element and has had psychic dreams and visions. Apollo, the god of the sun, is also the god of prophecy. Gallery Official Artwork BodyEmily2.jpg|Emily from the 2nd Storyline BodyEmily3.jpg|Emily from the 3rd Storyline Bodygroup.jpg|Emily and the elves from the 2nd Storyline BodyGroup2.jpg|Emily and the elves from the 3rd Storyline S3 (2).jpg|Emily and the elves from the 3rd storyline (Version 2) LEGO Emily01.jpg|Emily from the 1st Storyline Emily02.jpg|Emily from the 2nd Storyline S2 Emily (with cape).png|Emily from the 2nd Storyline (Variation 2) Emily03.jpg|Emily from the 3rd Storyline Emily04.png|Emily from the 4th Storyline Webisodes Young Emily.png|Young Emily Web Emily 1.5.png|Emily (Seasons 1-2) Web Emily 2.png|Emily (Season 3 and onward) Magazines EmilyBio.png|Emily's Bio from the LEGO Club Magazine (Issue 2, 2015) Emily LEGO Life Mag.png|Emily's Bio from the LEGO Life Magazine (March-May 2018 issue) Other Emmy.JPG |Emily in Secrets of Elvendale (Netflix series) Emily and Sophie.png|Emily (Netflix Series) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Love Category:Jones Family